


2hee | haircuts

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [78]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "2hee with Heechul stressed about whether or not to cut his hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2hee | haircuts

"I'm cutting my hair," Heechul announces to Gunhee after a marathon LOL session.

"Okay," Gunhee replies. He's sitting on Heechul's couch watching television. Both of Heechul's cats are currently nestled in his lap as Gunhee strokes their fur absently. "When do you want me to do it?"

"Who said I wanted you to cut it?" Heechul replies with a cackle. He flops onto the couch next to Gunhee and pulls Heebum into his lap instead. The cat is less than amused and gives Heechul a warning hiss, but then settles down against Heechul's legs.

"Oh that's right, you'll just go to the neighborhood SuperCuts and have them cut it," Gunhee replies.

"Ya!" Heechul smacks Gunhee on the shoulder. 

Gunhee ignores him. "How do you want it cut?"

"I would say cut it sexy, but I'm already really sexy so..." Heechul replies.

Gunhee reaches for his laptop and opens a folder filled with photos. He starts clicking through them before he finds one that he likes.

"Is this your file of lovers or what?" Heechul asks.

"Here," Gunhee says. He stops on a photo of a guy with shorter blonde hair. "This is how I'm doing my hair when I cut it next week."

Heechul takes the computer from Gunhee and examines the photo. "That's not bad," he says. "I want that haircut."

"You want the same haircut I'm getting?" Gunhee asks.

"Yes," Heechul replies. "Yes, I do."

*

Heechul stares at himself in the mirror. Gone are his light brown curls. Gunhee had replaced them with a bleach blonde short guys' haircut with proper bangs instead of his former middle part. 

"What do you think?" Gunhee asks absentmindedly as he finishes brushing the hair from Heechul's back.

"I don't like it," Heechul replies. "Put it back."

Gunhee arranges Heechul's bangs and looks at him in the mirror. "I like it," Gunhee replies. "I think it looks good."

"I always look good," Heechul replies. "Tell me something I don't know."

Gunhee just rolls his eyes and starts running his hands through his own soon-to-be cut hair. 

 _Damn,_ he thinks to himself. _I cut hair pretty damn well._

Heechul keeps whining about his hair until he loses at LOL and then moves onto whining about that.

Gunhee sits on the couch, turns on the television, and ignores him.


End file.
